


Mystery of Baldy-chan

by Karinakamichi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Complete, Friendship, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ken-chan, why do you think Baldy-chan is Bald?" Short one-shot with Kenny and Yachi discussing a sleeping Ikkaku. R&R, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery of Baldy-chan

**Story:** **_The Mystery of Baldy-chan_ **

**Summary:** **_"Ken-chan, why do you think Baldy-chan is Bald?"_ **

**Disclaimer:** **_I don't own bleach, but my mom owns the white jug of Clorox setting on the water heater._ **

* * *

"Hey, Ken-chan,"

Kenpachi looked up to his shoulder at his pink haired lieutenant, grunting. "Heh?"

She looked over, observing the sleeping Ikkaku, a spark of curiosity in her eyes. "Why do you think Baldy-chan is bald?"

The sadistic captain scoffed. "'Hell if I know, the fool probably thinks too hard..."

"That makes since too," Yachiru giggled after giving it a thought. "I was thinking that's why he never listens – the words bounce off of his shiny head, right, Ken-chan?"

Kenpachi cackled sadistically at the thought. "Yeah..."

* * *

**A/N:** **_What do you think? Review. Just so you know, I'm aware that this is short, but, unless you have a suggestion of what to add to it, please don't bother critisizing the length. (Not trying to be rude or anything. jus saying.) Thnx._ **


End file.
